No you are not good enough
by SavannahNicole
Summary: What happens when Rin tells Sesshomaru she loves him and he lies to her and says he doesnt feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sat under a tree and looked up at the night sky. He thought about how he never meant to hurt her feelings. Now thinking about it he still isn't sure how he could say what needed to be said with out hurting her feelings. He couldn't stand seeing her in so hurt and upset knowing he was the reason she was in so much pain. He was still thinking about what happened when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"**Lord Sesshomaru Lord Sesshomaru**"

"**What is it Jaken**"? He said without taking his stare from the sky

"**I think something happened to Rin. She's crying**". Sesshomaru without changing his expression looked down at the little green toad demon.

"**What about it**" he said in his normal emotionless voice. He saw Jaken shake his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"**Have you asked her why she's crying milord**"?

"**No**"

"**But why not milord she could be hurt**" Sesshomaru gave him a glare that made the little demon jump back as if he knew Sesshomaru was going to hit him. Sesshomaru just turned his eyes to his 17 year old ward who was still crying. His facial expression didn't change as he calmly called her over to him.

"**Rin**" she didn't move as if she was trying to pretend she was asleep. He called her again. She knew he knew she was awake, of course he did he was a powerful demon. This time she sat up and looked at him. Her normally happy innocent brown eyes were now puffy and red. She wiped a tear from her eye and simply said "**Yes Milord**" without her normally happy voice that could brighten anybody's worse day. "**Come here**". She didn't move not even an inch. It was as if she was being defiant just to upset him. It was silent for a minute while their eyes locked on each other.

* * *

_** Mmk so this is my first story, and yea no one is really in character but whatever  
When someone is talking its in bold  
uh yea tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**You stupid girl...Lord Sesshomaru gave you an order**" Jaken said breaking the silence.

"**Jaken**"

'_Uh oh_' he thought '_I really should have just kept my mouth shut...I'm really going to get it now_' "**Y-yes L-lord S-sesshomaru**" the little demon managed to say full of fear.

"**Go see where the nearest village is**"

"**Yes milord**" Jaken said kind of confused. '_He must finally be getting rid of that filthy human brat. Yes that must be it who does she think she is disobeying Lord Sesshomaru like that _'

That was not the case Sesshomaru knew exactly where the nearest village was. It was only 3 miles away from their camp, he only sent Jaken so he could talk to Rin.

"**Rin I said for you to come here**" He said in a voice that had a slight bit of anger in it.

"**I know I heard you**" she said in an unusually cold voice.

"**Then why haven't you moved**"?

"**Because I don't want to speak with you right now**" He couldn't believe she was talking to him like this even though he could understand why.' _I __am a demon lord yet she speaks__ to me like this_ 'He just glared at his ward who was now glaring at him now.

"**I could careless what you want I said come here**".

"**I know you could careless so just leave me alone. I don't want to speak with you right now**" Sesshomaru has had enough. He got up from his spot from under the tree and walked over to her. He could sense her fear and anger, but she still didn't move. He bent over, picked her up with his left arm, and put her under the tree he was at until she started to be defiant with him.

"**Now Rin when I tell you to do something do it**" he spoke as calmly as he could seeing how annoyed he was with her. She rolled her eyes and began to look at the ground. '_I __guess I will just have to set her straight so everything can go back to normal. Heh like after what happened earlier anything would go back to normal_' "**Now you are to stop all this nonsense and –**"but before he could finish his statement Rin gave him a cold look and replied

"**Nonsense you're calling my feelings nonsense**"?

"**Yes I am**" Sesshomaru looked at her just as expressionless as ever. She turned around and ran into the woods with tears running down her face. '_I'll just let her wonder for a minute or so before I follow her in. Her scent is so strong it won't be difficult to find her_'. Just then his mind thought back to their argument that started this whole mess.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback:**_

"**Lord Sesshomaru may I ask you a question**"? He glanced at her and simply nodded yes curious to what she was wondering now. **"Could you ever love a human**" He most certainly didn't expect that question. He was shocked but I didn't show on his expressionless face.

"**Why**" he simply asked her as he raised an eyebrow to her.

"**Um well you see I-I uh**" she started to stutter "**you know what never mind it wasn't important**" She started to turn to walk back to the fire.

"**Rin I asked you a question why would you ask me that**"

She sighed '_I guess there is no getting out of this_'. "**because I seem to have- I seem to have- uh I um**"

"**You what**" Sesshomaru was starting to get anxious.

"**I seem to have fallen in love with you**" Rin covered her mouth 'I_ can't believe I just said that'._ She quickly turned her gaze to the floor.

This time Sesshomaru's shock could be seen all over his face. Rin just kept her head down. Sesshomaru quickly pulled himself back together before she looked up.

"**I'm sorry Rin but I do not feel the same"**he said as he tried to study her face. '_I hate lying __to her but I shouldn't feel the same. Not about a human_'.

"**Why not milord**" Rin couldn't believe she had let that slip; however she wasn't going to take it back. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"**I do not have to explain myself to you**"

All of a sudden it just slipped. She didn't mean for it to but it did. "**Because I'm human I'm not good enough for you**" Rin quickly covered her mouth. '_I can't believe I said that out loud. I better apologize and hope he understands_' Right as Rin was about to open her mouth her lord spoke.

"**No you are not good enough**" He looked up at the sky trying to avoid her gaze.

"**Forgive me milord may I go back to the campfire now**" Sesshomaru nodded not taking his eyes of the sky. The scent of her tears then filled his nostrils. '_I didn't want to hurt her. I __just- I can't fall in love with a human I _refus_e to_'.

_**End Flashback **_


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru started to walk through the forest in the direction Rin went when he heard a loud scream full of fear. He then smelled fresh blood. Rin's blood. He started to run toward her scent and pulled out his Tōkijin.

* * *

Jaken was almost back to the camp when that sounded a lot like Rin's. '_Maybe Lord Sesshomaru decided to kill her for her disobedience earlier. I wonder why he would send me away for that._' Jaken continued his way back to camp. When he got there no one was there except Ah-Un. "**Ah-Un where is everybody at**" The dragon demon just lowered his body for Jaken to climb aboard. Ah-Un had been there the entire time and Sesshomaru knew this but he also knew Ah-Un didn't really talk more like they grunted and hissed. So he allowed them to stay as long as they kept quiet. Ah-Un headed toward the area where the scream came from.

* * *

'_How could he say that to me after everything? I don't even know what I was thinking. He is a great demon lord and I'm just a pathetic human'_ Rin's mind started to wonder as she thought about it."**I'm so stupid ugh**" All of a sudden Rin just stopped moving and her mind went blank. Right in front of her stood a demon. A big demon and he was looking at her. She forgot how to move. He started to move closer to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

"**What do I have here? A beautiful human girl and you're upset. It's so much more fun when they're beautiful and upset**" Rin gulped deep as the demon flexed his claws and began to charge at her. "**This will be slow and painful**" He slashed her across her stomach. She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"**Lord Sesshomaru pl-please help me**" Rin tried to get up and run but the cut across her stomach caused her too much pain for her to try and move. '_After the way I treated him I don't deserve for him to come and save me.'_

The demon let out a laugh"** Your Lord Sesshomaru cant save you, you belong to me now**". He charged at her again this time aiming for her legs.

Rin saw him coming and thought '_this is the end_' she let out a small whimper and whispered "**I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru**" The demon was moving in. There was a bright flash and a familiar sounding voice, but then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

'_I'm getting closer to her but what is wrong with her she is losing a good bit of blood._' "**Your Lord Sesshomaru can't save you, you belong to me now**" Sesshomaru felt his blood starting to boil. '_What was this demon thinking? Rin is mine no one else's. Especially not__some demon trash like__him_' Sesshomaru's ultra sensitive ears picked up something Rin was saying. She wasn't begging for mercy, she was trying to tell him she was sorry.

The demon was right about to strike Rin when Sesshomaru used his Tōkijin and chopped one of the demons hand off. "**You get away from her**" Sesshomaru looked at Rin she wasn't moving but she was breathing. He could sense Jaken and Ah-Un near by. He raised his glace to the sky as he saw them. "**Jaken. Ah-Un. Take Rin back to the campsite and try to stop her bleeding**"The two demons did as they were told and got Rin out of there.

As Rin was leaving, Sesshomaru heard a laugh"**So you must be this Lord Sesshomaru she was crying for**"

"**I don't think you're in any position to be laugh seeing how I just chopped your hand off**" Sesshomaru said rather harshly. The demon just started to laugh again. Sesshomaru tried to figure out what the demon found so funny.

"**You fool, I'm some weak demon. I have pieces of the scared jewel shard embedded in my body. I will not be defeated so easily"** Sesshomaru merely raised his eyebrow"** that's right and I don't sense any on you"**

"**I don't need any to defeat you**

"**Care to test that theory**" Sesshomaru didn't need an invitation to attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru grabbed his Tōkijin and sliced at the demons legs. The demon fell on the ground as he flexed his claws and clawed Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru bent over in pain but quickly got over it when he thought of Rin. He swung Tōkijin at the demons head and three jewel shards fell on the ground. Not want the demon to come back to life he grabbed them and threw them in the bushes and started back to camp.

"**Ah-Un hurry up and set Rin by the campfire**" Jaken said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. '_If anything else bad were to happen to her Lord Sesshomaru would kill me_'

"**Master Jaken**" Rin's voice sounded so weak. "**Is that you Master Jaken**"? Jaken rushed to Rin's side"**Rin what happened to you? Why did you leave camp you cold have been killed**" Jaken sounded slightly angry though very relieved.

"**Is Lord Sesshomaru Here?**"

"**No, He still isn't back from fighting that demon that attacked you**"

"**You mean he saved me even after what I said**" Rin sounded slightly confused '_why would he come save me_'

"**Yes Rin I still went to save you**" Rin shot up and looked to see her Lord Sesshomaru standing by a tree.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Jaken**"

"**Yes milord**"

"**Go catch some food and firewood for the night" Jaken nodded "Ah-Un go with him**" The two headed dragons nodded and started to follow Jaken. Sesshomaru tried to study Rin's face. She tried to avoid their eyes meeting. She was obliviously uncomfortable. "**Rin we need to talk**"

"**I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru I had no right to run off without-**"Sesshomaru held his hand up and she immediately stopped talking. She raised her face so she could look at him. '_Why did he stop me_'?

"**Rin this is all my fault**" he started. She started to open her mouth as if she was going to try and protest but he held his hand up once more and she closed her mouth and look up at him."** Let me explain. If I had only been honest with you none of this would have happened**"

"**Milord you were plenty honest with me. I think a part of me knew you could never fall in love with a human. I just over reacted**"

"**No Rin I lied to you**" Rin's mouth dropped open. She never heard him lie before and if he did she didn't think he would ever admit to it. "**Rin I love you too. I was so worried about turning into my father I was willing to hurt you**" Rin's eyes filled with tears, not sad or hurt tears but happy tears

"**You mean it Lord Sesshomaru you feel the same**" Rin could hardly keep her smile off of her face.

"**Yes Rin I do**" Sesshomaru watched her. She looked a lot better than she did earlier.

"**Milord I was wondering**" she started to get really quiet. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow '_She is worried about something_'

"**What's the matter?**"

"**Are we going to have to keep our feelings for each other a secret?**" Her huge smile started to fade a little.

Sesshomaru seemed a little confused by her question. "**No why would we**"

"**Because you are a demon lord and I am just a human**" Sesshomaru saw her start to shake as she spoke.

"**Rin you are much more than just a human. I would never fall in love with just a human**" he gave her a reassuring smile. Her face lit up again and she ran into his arm and he held her.

"**I want to be with you forever milord**"

"**And I want you to and call me Sesshomaru**" she hugged him tighter

"**I love you Sesshomaru**"

"**And I love you Rin**"

* * *

**_Thats all and i know the ending is really corny but eh_**

**_like i said alot of OOC.ness but tell me what you think anyways_**

**_:  
_**


End file.
